I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel strain of Bacillus stearothermophilus. The novel strain belonging to B. stearothermophilus of the present invention can be used as a host for producing enzymes or other useful substances by means of genetic engineering techniques.
II. Description of the Related Art
In general, production of useful substances such as enzymes by thermophilic bacteria has the following advantages:
(1) Since the bacteria are cultured at a high temperature, contamination by other bacteria hardly occurs.
(2) Since the rate of proliferation is high, the productivity is high.
(3) Since the bacteria can be cultured at a high temperature, the cost for cooling the fermentation system is reduced.
Thus, if a thermophilic bacterium from which protoplast can be easily formed and which can easily be transformed is obtained, it can advantageously be used for the production of useful substances as a host by means of genetic engineering technique.